


Stay

by Fox_Addict



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Addict/pseuds/Fox_Addict
Summary: Please forgive me for how short this is. I had an Idea while listening to music and this is what happened.Please review...I'm desperate.





	Stay

 

A wonderful warmness surrounded Judy. She was in bed, with the warmth of Nick curled around her. It was blissfully quiet, nothing but the sound of her fox's breathing could be heard. _Only if this could last forever_.

He was leaving today and there was nothing she could do. She would be alone tomorrow. There would be no Nick. No cringy jokes to laugh at. No more smirks or-

"Carrots?" Nick asked.

-ridiculous names to make her smile.

Judy pushed herself further into Nick's warm body as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "Please don't leave me. I don't know what I'll do without you, Nick. I need you." A comforting paw reached down to stroke the bunny's long ears. Feeling her fox slowly pet her made the doe weep. "Please... don't."

Nick, knowing he won't be able to help her through some tough times, didn't quit. "Judy, I love you but I must leave, you know that."

"All you have to do is stay."

_Waiting for the time to pass you by_

_Hope the winds of change will change your mind_

_I could give a thousand reasons why_

_And I know you, and you've got to_

_Make it on your own, but we don't have to grow up_

_We can stay forever young_

_Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola_

_Underneath the rising sun_

_I could give a thousand reasons why_

_But you're going, and you know that_

_All you have to do is stay a minute_

_Just take your time_

_The clock is ticking, so stay_

_All you have to do is wait a second_

_Your hands on mine_

_The clock is ticking, so stay_  

"It's not as simple as that and you know that. You can't blame me for this." Had he known she would react this way, he woun't have signed up for the military. It angered Nick that he couldn't stop this, he just had to watch his world fall apart.

Judy turned her head to face him. She had a small rivulet of tears running though her fur. The look on her face spoke volumes. Although sad, she was also angry at her fox. If he hadn't chosen to be such a fucking moron, maybe they would still be here, together.

"Nick, I can blame you, and I will" Judy spoke. raising her voice with every word.

The hurt in her heart broke his.

"Please, Nick...Stay."

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for how short this is. I had an Idea while listening to music and this is what happened.
> 
> Please review
> 
> ...
> 
> I'm desperate.


End file.
